The Elric Baby Sitting Service
by xMangekyoux
Summary: Edward and Alphonse get an unexpected job one day from Maes, they have to watch his daughter for the night while him and his wife take off for a night on the town and Ed is not thrilled. Can he handle it or not? One Shot.


**Author Notes: **Wow, talk about serious inspiration. I'm a writing machine now! Haha, this one is going to be rather cute. I got inspired once I read the cutest little fic about Elysia, Hughes' daughter - I had to write something about her and addition with Edward. Plus, it's time to take a surprising turn from my last depressing fiction and make an adorable, fluffy one for you all so your smiles will return once more, yeah. Anyway, please do enjoy! Don't forget to review! And I apologize for the cheesy title, lol, couldn't thick of anything better.

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist by any means doesn't belong to me, but to the genius creator of the series, Hiromu Arakawa. I, however, own this story which I've used my own imagination and writing skills to bring to your entertainment. Please do enjoy.

* * *

Why? Why did this keep happen for him? Why did people keep pushing people thing on him like this? Of all people, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes pushed such a ridiculous task on him. Hn. This day was beginning to get better and better. You would think that Edward Elric, the glorious Full Metal Alchemist would be out, fighting evil baddies on his quest to get the Philosopher's Stone to restore him and his younger brother's bodies. But, he wasn't. At this point, he wanted the all-mighty Roy Mustang to put a suicide mission on him right now. Yet, he wasn't so lucky. So, I know what you're wondering - what was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' ridiculous task? Baby-sitting. Yes, baby-sitting. For some reason, the crazy man thought the Elric brothers were the best for the task? Edward wasn't the baby-sitting type. Oh joy, how fun this was going to be. When this job was over... Edward was going to strangle him. 

"Well, Edward, Alphonse! Thanks for volunteering to watch over Elysia while me and Gracia go out for a little while. It's nice to know that some people would go out of their way to help out their friends!" Hughes said, grinning as he pulled on his black over-coat and grabbed up his keys from the small table in the living room. Edward's blonde brow twitched as he stared at Hughes, almost looking as if he were about to leap off the couch and beat him to a bloody pulp. "I never did volunteer, Hughes ... you're lucky your wife and daughter are here.. 'cuz if they weren't.. I would.." The temperamental blonde started until his younger brother clasped his hands over his mouth before he could let out his devious plan.

"Ah! What brother is trying to say is that we'd do anything to help out our friends out! It's the least thing we could do for you." The armor boy spoke as he chuckled nervously, releasing his brother whom glared daggers at the older man. Yet, Hughes didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Edward wasn't please. Gracia smiled warmly as the Elric brothers as she placed her daughter on the couch next to them, kneeling to her level. "Elysia, please be good while me and daddy are gone. And don't cause too much trouble for Edward and Alphonse. Okay?" She told her daughter whom grinned widely. "I promise, mommy! I wuv you!" Elysia answered, giggling slightly.

"Bye Elysia, dear. Be sure she gets to bed on time, boys. When we get back, remind me to make an apple pie in return for helping." Gracia said, sweetly as she headed out the door. "I'm countin' on you, brothers. I'm sure you can handle a little girl. Anyway. If you need something, call up Lieutenant Hawkeye - she'd gladly help out. See you at twelve!" Hughes chimed happily as he waved at the brothers before hurrying out the door and closing it behind him.

"Ugh! Why does this keep happening, Al?! We're alchemists, not baby-sitters." Edward said, pulling at his bangs for a moment as he sighed deeply, shaking her head. Al couldn't help but to laugh a bit as he rose from the couch. "It's not going to be that hard, brother. We just have to keep Elysia out of trouble and happy until Hughes and Gracia return." Al said as he knelt down infront of little Elysia whom grinned widely. "So, Elysia. What do you want to play?" Al questioned the young girl. Elysia grinned as she pulled at her blonde pig-tails in thought for a moment. "Ah! Hide and Seek! Mr. Tiny Alchemist! You have to find us!" She said, happily.

Edward twitched at Elysia's little nickname for him as he looked over at her with a forced smile, yet he didn't explode as he usually did. It was just a little girl after all. "Okay, okay. But, I'm not tiny. I'm big and strong, see?!" Ed said, poking his thumb on his chest as he puffed it out to look strong. Elysia giggled as she jumped up from the couch and stood directly infront of Ed, poking him in the stomach. "No you're nottttt, you're tiny. Look how tall I am!" She answered. She did have a point. She came to his thigh almost. God! "Okay, okay. Well. Time for you to hide, Elysia, Al." Ed said, glaring at his brother whom was cracking up in laughter. Once Al saw his brother's glare, he immediately stop laughing. "Don't peek, tiny!" Elysia said, taking off through the small house with Al.

"Ugh. I'm not tiny... geez.. that was cold.." Ed mumbled to himself, sighing as he covered his hands over his eyes and began to count - on occassion, he would look through his fingers to see where they had ran off to. "..8...9...10, alright! Here I come!" Ed yelled and quickly headed through the house to search for his brother and Elysia. In the kitchen? No. In the bathroom? No. In the living room? No. The bedrooms perhaps. Edward entered the master bedroom of the house and grinned at a funny sight. Al was trying to hide on the other side of a book case, yet half of his body stuck out .. while Elysia was hiding underneath the blankets of the bed. "Hm. Found you, Al." Ed said, laughing as he tapped his shoulder. Al groaned as he looked over at Ed, shaking his head. "Aw. No fair. There isn't a lot of places to hide.." He said, laughing a bit once he saw Elysia hiding underneath the blankets.

Ed walked through the room as if he didn't know where to find Elysia. "Hmm, where's Elysia? Nope, not in the closet. Not under the bed." He said, grinned widely once he heard Elysia giggle quietly from underneath the blankets. "Oh! What's this lump in the bed! Ah! I think it's Elysia! I got ya'!" Ed laughed as he leaned over the bed and tickled Elysia whom erupted into laughter almost immediately as she squirmed from underneath the blankets. "Oh no! Tiny got me! Save me, Uncle Al!" She screamed in laughter as Ed continued to bombard Elysia in tickles. "Hm, I'll stop if you promise not to call me tiny." Ed said, laughing to. Elysia, almost red from laughter, nodded furiously as she tried to squirm away. "Okay, okay, Uncle Eddy! I promiseee!" She gasped out once Ed had stopped. "Are you sure or do I need to tickle you more?" Ed asked.

Elysia regained her composure from her laughter as she shrugged slightly with the cutest mischievious look on her face. "Nope, tiny! I'm sure!" She said, grinning as she jumped up off the bed quickly and took off out of the room. "Na-na, you can't catch me!" She yelled. Ed looked over at Al whom laughed happily as he shook his head. "This isn't so bad, now is it, brother?" The younger Elric brother ask. "Nope, sure isn't. Here I come, Elysia. When I get ya', I'm gonna tickle you to death!" Ed called, taking off out of the room after Elysia.

* * *

Almost an hour went by and Elysia was no where to be seen after she took off from the master bedroom. Maybe she wasn't so bad at Hide and Seek. "Ah, I can't believe we lost her in the house! I'm tired of lookin' now... she's the best hide and seeker I've ever seen." Ed said, collasping on the floor, yawning a bit. He was tired after searching for so long. "She's in her somewhere, brother. Elysiaaaa, please come out! You won now!" Al called, sitting down on the couch, looking around the room. He just so happen to see Elysia sitting on the side of the couch where Ed couldn't see her, and placed a finger to her lips to talk Al to remain quiet and he did. 

When Ed had less expected it, Elysia practically pounced on him and began to tickle him furiously with her tiny little fingers. "I got you, Uncle Eddy! I win!" She yelled as Ed immediately burst out in laughter. "Stop, stop! That tickles!" Ed screamed inbetween laughter. Al laughed as well, joining in the fun and started to tickle Ed along with little Elysia. "Say uncle and we'll stop!" Both Al and Elysia said in unison. Ed was on the verge of tears as he tried to protect himself from the barrage of tickles. "UNCLE. UNCLE!" He finally choked out and finally Elysia and Al stopped. Ed breathed heavily, not able to sit up seeing how Elysia was sitting on his chest. "Jeez, I got ganged up on by my brother and a little girl." He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. Elysia smiled tiredly as she didn't budge from Ed's chest, Ed smiled tiredly right back. "Looks like someone's tired," Al said as he laughed a bit, looking at the two. Next thing he knew it, Ed and Elysia were out like a light. If Al could smile now, he would. The younger Elric brother rose from their sides and fetched a blanket from the other room, covering them with it and then sat down on the couch, watching the two sleep.

* * *

Twelve o' clock seem to come very quickly. In no time, Maes and Gracia Hughes had returned from their little dinner date and night around the town. "Hey Elric brothers, we're back!" Hughes called through the house as he hung up his and his wife's jackets in the coat closet. "Shh, they're sleeping." Al said, lowering his voice as he watched Maes and Gracia walk into the main room together. They both grinned at the sight once they had entered the room. Both Ed and Elysia were sleeping, and Elysia still hadn't budged from her spot on top of his chest, and both of them were snoring up a storm. "How cute!" Gracia cooed, quietly as she knelt down beside Ed and tapped his shoulder. "Edward, Edward, wake up." She whispered.Finally, Edward woke up, looking up at Maes, Gracia and Al and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Oh, I fell asleep." He yawned, about to sit up until he felt a sudden weight on his chest. He looked to see Elysia sound asleep and grinned tiredly. "Haha, I guess we were both wore out." He said. Maes smiled as he picked up Elysia carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. "Thanks, Ed. I appreciate it, seems like you, Al and Elysia got along." He said, cradling his daughter carefully. "You could say that. Almost immediately after you left, these two started playing. Too bad you weren't here to see it. It was cute," Al said. 

"Aww, really? Be sure to come by tomorrow, I'll have that pie waiting for you two! Thank you so much for watching Elysia!" Gracia said, smiling widely as Ed stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothing. "Anytime, Maes, Gracia - if you need us to watch Elysia again, just give the Elric Baby-Sitting Service a call any time!" Edward said, laughing slightly as he pulled on his red jacket. With that, him and Al took their leave. Sure enough, the Elric Baby-Sitting Service got to baby-sit Elysia once again.


End file.
